THE RAMPAGE LIVE TOUR 2019 "THROW YA FIST"
|title= THE RAMPAGE LIVE TOUR 2019 "THROW YA FIST" |image= THE_RAMPAGE_-_THROW_YA_FIST_Tour_logo.jpg |caption= Tour logo |artist= THE RAMPAGE from EXILE TRIBE |original= |start= February 6, 2019 |end= May 26, 2019 |released= October 30, 2019 |format= DVD, Blu-ray |label= rhythm zone |type= Tour |previous= THE RAMPAGE LIVE TOUR 2017-2018 "GO ON THE RAMPAGE" |current= THE RAMPAGE LIVE TOUR 2019 "THROW YA FIST" |next= THE RAMPAGE LIVE TOUR 2020 "RMPG" }} THE RAMPAGE LIVE TOUR 2019 "THROW YA FIST" is the second live tour of THE RAMPAGE from EXILE TRIBE, as well their first arena tour. It started on February 6 and ended on May 26, 2019. The tour was announced on September 12, 2018.THE RAMPAGE初のアリーナツアー「Throw Ya Fist」来春開催 On February 7, two additional concerts at Saitama Super Arena for April 20 and 21 was announced. A footage of the Saitama Super Arena concerts was released in DVD/Blu-ray as part of the group's 2nd album THE RIOT, released on October 30, 2019. Setlist Standard= # THROW YA FIST # HARD HIT # Fandango # LA FIESTA # The Typhoon Eye # DOWN BY LAW # SWAG IT OUT # New Jack Swing # Can't Say Goodbye (Acoustic ver.) (RIKU on piano) # Only One # MC - RIKU, Kawamura Kazuma, Yoshino Hokuto # Starlight # Over # Knocking Knocking # Dance & Rap Performance - LIKIYA, Kamiya Kenta, Urakawa Shohei, Yamamoto Shogo and Suzuki Takahide as rappers # Lightning # Unbreakable # Dream On # ELEVATION - Kawamura Kazuma and DJ IZOH rap intro # BREAKING THE ICE # Shangri-La # Dirty Disco # DREAM YELL # MC # GO ON THE RAMPAGE '-ENCORE-' # 100degrees # FRONTIERS # THROW YA FIST |-|Saitama (April 24)= # THROW YA FIST # HARD HIT # Fandango # LA FIESTA # The Typhoon Eye # DOWN BY LAW # SWAG IT OUT # New Jack Swing # Can't Say Goodbye # Only One # MC - RIKU, Kawamura Kazuma, Yoshino Hokuto # Starlight # Over # Knocking Knocking # Dance & Rap Performance # Lightning # Unbreakable # Dream On # ELEVATION # BREAKING THE ICE # Shangri-La # Dirty Disco # DREAM YELL # MC # GO ON THE RAMPAGE '-ENCORE-' # 100degrees # FRONTIERS # SHOOT IT OUT - THE RAMPAGE vs GENERATIONS Participating Members * RIKU * Kawamura Kazuma * Yoshino Hokuto * LIKIYA * Zin * Kamiya Kenta * Yonamine Rui * Yamamoto Shogo * Iwaya Shogo * Urakawa Shohei * Fujiwara Itsuki * Takechi Kaisei * Hasegawa Makoto * Ryu * Suzuki Takahide * Goto Takuma Special Appearances * GENERATIONS (April 24) Concert Dates * Total: 28 Shows ; Notes * Suzuki Takahide was unable to participate of the April 3 and 4 concerts in Wakayama due to a neck injury.Notice on Takahide Suzuki's appearance on THE RAMPAGE LIVE TOUR 2019 "THROW YA FIST" in Wakayama Trivia * On April 20, the project BATTLE OF TOKYO was announced before the encore started. * GENERATIONS made a guest appearance on April 24 concert at Saitama Super Arena. * The birthdays of Yoshino Hokuto (March 6), Iwaya Shogo (March 11) and Zin (April 28) were celebrated during the tour. References External Links * Tour Website * Schedule Website (archived) Category:THE RAMPAGE Category:THE RAMPAGE Tours Category:2019 Tours